


Drabbles of ships I adore

by Striderr (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demons, Demonstuck, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, if you want more of one tell, stories are not linked, updates occasionally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Striderr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever I am bored, I sometimes like writing.<br/>Here are some little drabbles 'n stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas

**Author's Note:**

> major character death  
> read at your own risk

Dave leaned into Karkat’s warm torso, coughing up blood. His voice was merely a whisper.  
“It’s not like I’m gonna die.. silly.” He forced himself a smile, the crimson substance still dripping from his mouth after coughing it up.

Karkat laughed a tearful laugh, the salty tears running down his cheeks. His dorky laugh was the last thing the Strider heard before he died in his lover’s arms.


	2. Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demonstuck

The demon snorted. “The hell do you want? No pun intended.” Dave smirked, folding his tattooed arms.

Karkat managed to stutter something out, completely mesmerized by the (cursingly attractive) demon standing before him. “U-uhm, I swear this was a f-fucking accident, asshole- I’m n-not looking to play the fiddle for some demon-!”

Dave muffled a laugh, managing to keep a straight face for his cool kid facade he had played out the decades he’d been a demon. “Who said anything about a fucking fiddle?”

Karkat rolled his eyes. “It’s a song, dumbass.” He retorted, regaining some of the little confidence he could muster.  
“I know that.” Dave replied cooly, pushing back up his shades with his index finger. “I just find it funny that you made a reference to it, considering I’m not exactly the devil, but an… underling, I guess you could call it.” He shrugged. 

Karkat burst out into laughter, nearly tearing up. “Ha! So you’re like, a minion? Fucking pathetic, really!”

Dave huffed. “So what! I’m still important.”

“Fat chance!” He continued to laugh, clutching his chest. “You’re just an underling, like you just said!”

The two continued to argue back and forth like that for a few hours, before Dave leaned in and gave Karkat a little kiss on the cheek.  
Needless to say, that shut him up quickly.


End file.
